El Froggo
El Froggo is a master assassin, a super genius, and is the founder of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. Biography Early Years Birth and Childhood El Froggo was born to Mein Frogger and GFF (Generic Female Frog) during the 1960s. He was dearly loved by his parents, but his time with them was short. After the authorities found out about his parents' war crimes, they decided to kill themselves and their son. While trying to kill everyone Mein Frogger accidentally used his teleportation grenade which quickly sucked the young El Froggo into a vortex to an alternate dimesion, and he was not seen for many years to come... Life Inside an Alternate Dimension El Froggo spent roughly a year inside the alternate dimension. He was picked up by a circus which was constantly attempting to practice its first act. The members of the circus were Popee the Performer, his friend Kedamono, and father Papi. Return to our World and Jamie Kyle Years After some mysterious inter-dimensional antics, El Froggo returned safely home to his home universe in the 70s. He was then taken in by Jamie Kyle and his cohorts - Security Steve, Security Bob, Security Dave, and Security Steven. He spent an entire year with Jamie Kyle, and it was there he met Black Jesus, who would be his mentor for years to come. As Black Jesus taught El Froggo about the ideology Antidisestablishmentarianism, they developed a deep bond with each other, making it all the more tragic when Black Jesus was murdered by one of Jamie Kyle's security guards, Security Bob. Luckily, Black Jesus sealed his consciousness into the Orb of Wisdom, saving his life. In order to save himself from being arrested for murder Security Bob framed another member of the security team, Steven, ruining his career for good. Life on the Streets Scared for the young frog's safety, Jamie Kyle sent El Froggo to France where he lived with his new adoptive mother (Le Froggette) and father (Le Frogg), under the new name of Le Grenouille. After later finding the Orb of Wisdom in a supply cupboard, Jamie Kyle sent it to El Froggo. All was well until his adoptive parents were murdered in an alleyway. Scared for his safety, El Froggo consulted the Orb of Wisdom for his next decision. The orb warned him that if he told the police the orb would be taken away. Due to his everlasting love for the Orb of Wisdom El Froggo decided to live alone, keeping only the Orb of Wisdom and changing his name to Le Frog. El Froggo managed to survive for years but gaining money was hard. As he got older he stopped listening to the Orb of Wisdom's advice. These two factors lead to El Froggo going down a dark path, training himself to become a master assassin... Assasin Years El Froggo worked as an assassin for many years. Assasination of the whiteboard One of his most notable missions was the assassination of the whiteboard, in which he went by the codename Gandalf. El Froggo disguised himself as a captive frog owned by an educational organization to tour around schools, in search of a famed whiteboard with a bounty on its metaphorical head. He found it in an unknown location after much searching. He took no chances, leaping straight onto the whiteboard and using his frog abilities to stick to it. El Froggo struggled, but after a while, he discovered the whiteboard was not breathing, making him successful. This made El Froggo infamous for his assasin skills. Hired by the Toad One day he was hired by a British cousin of his, The Toad. His mission was to kill two rats. He commanded a team of other frogs, which he used in order to try and track down his targets. Despite his best efforts, he was foiled by the rats. For the first time in his life, El Froggo was unsuccessful. He realised that as an assasin, all he was doing was causing harm to others. Seeing the error of his assasin ways, El Froggo heroically held up a sign for the citizens of the sewers, showing them the way to France. Black Jesus's second death After being devastated by the destruction of his career, Security Steven came back as the evil Genji main, Demon-Skull. Demon-Skull destroyed the Orb of Wisdom, killing Black Jesus forever. This devastated El Froggo. El Froggo, heartbroken, decided to create a special team to protect the world from the evil forces of those opposed to the Church of England. He bought a mansion in rural England and built a secret lab underneath it. War Against the Tikis Finding Tiki DNA El Froggo travelled to the home of the ancient tiki tribes, to find the DNA of an ancient tiki lord which had been trapped in a mosquito in amber for generations, sealed in a vault in the ruins of a tiki temple. Here he met an ally named Simon, who gave him shelter for his stay on the island. The temple held many traps, and El Froggo was helped by Simon to overcome each and every one. When El Froggo reached the DNA, he was attacked and almost killed by the tiki lord Anakin Sr, however Simon sacraficed himself to save El Froggo. Tiki people attack When he got back to his mansion, El Froggo began the process of creating a super-soldier for his Team Antidisestablishmentarianismm initiative. He began growing an embryo in a tank in his lab designed to resemble a frog's egg. However, the tiki tribe had tracked him down and began a raid on his mansion, and stole the tank. An epic case ensued, resulting in El Froggo becoming captured by the tiki tribe. Capture and escape TO BE ADDED Creation of Team Antidisestablishmentariansim Birth of Mr Mask El Froggo took the baby under his wing. The baby would go onto become Mr Mask. Thanks to hyper-ageing technology, Mr Mask grew to be a fully grown in just a few years. Mr Mask became the first member of Team: Antidisestablishmentarianism. El Froggo trained Mr Mask in combat, teaching him to use an ultra powerful magic wand, which only members of the Tiki Tribe were able to use. Finding Tankhead After a mission, Mr Mask brought El Froggo a child he had found in an abandoned KFC. El Froggo made it his duty to care for this child, and raise him into something greater. This child would go on to become Tankhead, who joined Mr Mask on many missions, creating the first iteration of Team Antidisestablishmentariansim. War against the mercenaries After a mission, Mr Mask brought El Froggo a child he had found in an abandoned KFC. El Froggo made it his duty to care for this child, and raise him into something greater. This child would go on to become Tankhead, who joined Mr Mask on many missions. A mysterious man by the name of Octo joined the team, and went on combat missions separate from Mr Mask and Tankhead. Tankhead was tragically killed in action while taking down a disestablishmentarianist squad of mercenaries (which had secretly been hired by Jeremy Kyle). The remaining members of Team Antidisestabishmentarianism then had a climactic final battle with the mercenaries responsible, but in the end they had to retreat due to the large number of them. Reunited with Jamie Kyle El Froggo was reunited with Jamie Kyle and Security Steve, who joined team Antidisestablishmentarianism. Security Steve then betrayed El Froggo by destroying Anal Justice and nearly killing Jamie Kyle. Order 69 After being warned by Kevin, El Froggo put together a new team of Antidisestablishmentarianists, comprising of himself, Mr Mask, Captain Britannia, and Kevin. A vigilante named Lava Bucket agreed to help them because of a personal vendetta against Octo. El Froggo, Mr Mask, Captain Britannia, Kevin, and Lava Bucket arrived in Junk Junction in Fortnite Land. Their aim was Tilted Towers. After fighting off three members of the Dead Meme Squad - Carlos Matos, Ancap Ball, and Fortnite Default Skin - the team advanced to their next destination. The team arrived in pleasant park, where Mr T, leader of T series, and his army of tech support scammers ambushed them. The battle seemed lost, but PewDiePie came to their rescue, using his army of nine-year-olds to fight the hoards of the T Series army. The team then arrived at Tilted Towers, for the final showdown with Octo. When they arrived, they found Octocorp Tower. The team fought their way to the top. When they arrived, they were met by Carlos (once again), Laugh Crying Emoji, Demon-Skull, Roblox Kid, and Asian Jesus. Octo sat in his chair. The whole Dead Meme Squad, excluding Ancap Ball, engaged in a Mexican standoff with Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. The battle that ensued was epic. Demon-Skull injured Kevin, crippling him for the rest of the fight. Mr Mask severed Asian Jesus's arm, and Captain Britannia fought Laugh Crying Emoji. However, the team were vastly outnumbered, and the fight soon started to take a turn for the worse. Luckily, Memehunter 64 arrived, and the team proceeded to defeat the Dead Meme Squad. Soon after, Default returned in his final form, John Wick. John almost defeated Team Antidisestablishmentarianism. They would have lost, if it wasn't for Memehunter's dog, Edgar, who sacrificed himself to save the day. But the fight was not won, as they still had to defeat Octo. Octo revealed himself as Jeremy Kyle, AKA Security Bob. He revealed that the last infinity ore, the diamond ore, was inside Mr Mask's helmet, and quickly overpowered the team. He ripped the diamond ore from Mr Mask, before escaping with Security Steve and blowing up the entire island. Personality El Froggo is secluded and introverted. Overcome with grief, he finds it hard to open up to people, apart from his closest friends. Despite this, he manages to remain determined and retain a positive demeanour, and remains a symbol inspire hope into people. He is a genius and a dreamer, a futurist constantly striving for the betterment of humanity. Hobbies & Interests TO BE ADDED Powers & Abilities Powers * Sticky Frog Tongue - El Froggo has used his frog tongue to fight enemies on multiple occasions, using it as a sort of fifth limb. Abilities * Super genius - El Froggo has displayed that he possesses a genius level intellect on multiple occasions. * Master combatant - El Froggo has shown great prowess in combat. Weaknesses * Age - As El Froggo gets older, he gradually gets weaker. Category:Characters